


OMORI headcanons, scenarios,/reader stuff (maybe idk 👉🏻👈🏻)

by xxAnimecrapXX



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Scenarios, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAnimecrapXX/pseuds/xxAnimecrapXX
Relationships: Aubrey/Kim (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Kel/The Maverick | Mikhael, Yes that’s a ship and I honestly love it
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. OMORI sexuality’s cause why not

**MAIN GROUP**

Sunny all pronouns (agender) gay

Basil he/him (cis male) pan(and he’s a top what are you going to do)

Kel he/him(cis male) bi/female leaning 

Hero they/him (demi boy leans more towards male) straight

Mari she/her (cis woman) straight (best ally ever tho)

Aubrey she/her (trans woman) TRANSBIAN GODDESS YESSS

**THE REST OF THE HOOLIGANS**

Kim/Berly they/them(enby) Lesbian

Vance/Van he/him (cis male) straight 

Angel he/him (cis male with a dead name) gay

MAVERICK/Michael he/him (trans male) bi/female leaning 

Charlie she/her (cis female) straight   
  


If you have questions please comment, I’m vary passionate about these characters 😅


	2. Kim’s sexuality

Kim is known on several occasions to have referred to there sexuality as kid in the candy store by **Jojo Siwa**

and before you say this isn’t cannon at least it’s accurate


	3. Aubrey’s phases

Aubrey had a Evanescence and My Chemical Romance phase and as an adult when ever she hears a high G note she cringes HARD

Her favorite out of both the artist was My Immortal 

  
(side note: she probably grew up loving Taylor Swift and then hated her cause she was popular in high school)


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Mother Mother**

Sunny: Oh Ana

Basi & Mari: It’s Alright 

Kel: hey loft (he doesn’t listen to the lyrics he just vibes)

Aubrey: Family

Hero: Arms Tonight 

**Penelope Scott**

Sunny & Basil: Sweet Hibiscus tea

Aubrey: Rat (it was really hard to pick for her, a lot of these would work really well)

Hero: American Healthcare 

Mari & Kel: doesn’t like any songs but thinks her voice is nice 


	5. Sunny/Basil Head canon

Sometimes Sunny texts basil, “Hey I’ve bean really depressed lately.” or “I don’t think i have the energy to come out of my room” hell even “hey I miss you” and Basil will immediately drive/ catch the next subway to Sunnys new place.

Basil would also prepare chocolates and flowers for him too

Even if he can’t make him feel better in the moment they can be sad together.

head canon within this head canon

Sunny has recently started to abuse this system texting stuff like that when he doesn’t 100% mean them

Basil can’t complain tho, he’s always happy to spend time with Sunny. 


	6. Kel just being the best

When ever hero is belittling himself saying that, “I’m just faking being non-binary since I go by he/they and not they/them” Kel proceeds to throw a basket ball at them as a (not so gentle) reminder that what they’re saying is bull and they are valid.

He also does this with his other friends who are trans when ever they say there faking it or making it up.   
  


“oh dysphoria is making you feel like shit? Well dysphoria can catch these hands!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry if some of you are confused about Hero, I HC him as a demi boi, it’s in the first chapter.


	7. Aubrey and Mari being wholesome

(this is based of my hc that Aubrey is trans)

  
When Aubrey was younger (maybe 10-11) Mari was the first person she told she was trans, She was really scared that Mari would be upset or call her a sinner like everyone else but she was actually supper supportive.

She would let Aubrey try on her old dresses, the one she wears in the dreamworld was her favorite.

hc with in this hc  
  


Sunny walked into Mari’s room and saw Aubrey showing off another dress.

I like to think his deepest wants and desires include just wanting his friends to live the best lives possible, and since Aubrey was so happy presenting as a female he pictured her that way in the dreamworld. He also was presently surprised when he saw Aubrey as a girl because he knew that she was happier that way.


End file.
